


Movie Night

by moviefan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac prepares to tell Dennis that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Mac/Dennis fic, so any comments would be welcome. Thanks to ViciousInnocence for the beta :)

Mac paces around Dee’s apartment. Dennis had gone out to pick up Predator for movie night an hour ago, but now he’d texted Mac to say he’d be home soon. Mac was suddenly nervous.  
“You can do this, you can do this,” Mac repeats to himself, just as Dennis walks in the door.  
“You can do what?” Dennis asks curiously, kicking the door shut behind him.  
“Huh? Um, nothing.” Mac snaps quickly, caught off-guard.  
“It’s something I say to myself when I work out sometimes. It’s supposed to be a motivating technique,” he saves himself.  
“O…kay. Well, I picked up the movie, there’s beer in Dee’s fridge, and we can use that big bowl she has for popcorn”, Dennis says as Mac watches him shuck off his jacket and moves over to the small TV screen.  
“Great!” Mac says a little too enthusiastically. Dennis notices.  
“What’s up with you today?” Dennis asks, switching on Dee’s old DVD player and dropping the disc in.  
“What? Nothing. Just let me make the popcorn and then we can start the movie.”

He distantly hears Dennis reply, as he walks over to the kitchen cupboards, nervously grabbing the popcorn and putting it in the microwave. He had thought he was ready for this, he’d been preparing for this all day, all week even. But now that Dennis was here in the same room as him, it all seemed so daunting. Part of him was tempted to back down, but he knew that this was the right thing to do. He wasn’t sure how many times he could put himself through this; if he didn’t confess now, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to.  
After Mac has made the popcorn, they sit on the couch and start the movie. Mac doesn’t know what to do. It’s like he doesn’t know how to act around Dennis anymore and the idea he’s been planning all night suddenly seems too bold and freaks him out.  
“So ….what’s Dee doing tonight?”  
“She told me she has a “date tonight” with a “hot guy,” Dennis says while making air quotes with his fingers.  
“Ha! Yeah, right. Bird.”  
Both of them laugh a little bit. Suddenly, Dennis’s expression changes. Mac recognizes it as the face he wears when he’s planning something. “He’s probably not even that hot. Unlike Rex, remember him? Now, he would be a quality guy.” Dennis mentions, as if it’s the most casual thing in the world.  
“Um-I-what are you even talking about, dude?” Mac says, trying to hide the blushing on his face.  
“I thought you guys hung out a while ago. Total beefcake, am I right?” Dennis carefully watches Mac’s nervousness, and can almost hear Mac trying to think of what would be an appropriate heterosexual response.  
“Whatever, man. Let’s just watch the movie.” Mac says finally. Mac reaches for the popcorn at the same time that Dennis does, and for a split second, Mac thinks Dennis grazed his fingers on purpose. His hand jumps back a little.  
“You okay, pal?” Dennis asks innocently.  
“I’m fine,” Mac manages to squeak out.  
Suddenly Dennis pauses the movie, Mac turns reluctantly to him.  
“Okay. I’ve known you for a long time and I can tell when something’s up. Can you just tell me what’s going on, because I can’t enjoy the movie with you being like this. It’s annoying as shit.”  
Mac takes a deep breath, while Dennis waits expectantly.

He’s trying to find the words, but instead he suddenly remembers the time he went to the Rainbow on St. Patrick’s Day, becoming pulled into the memory.  
He’d never been to a gay bar before, and at the time it seemed like a good idea.  
‘Why the hell not. I’ll just go to confession the next day’, Mac had reasoned.  
He had walked in and was slightly overwhelmed by the atmosphere. He could feel the bass in a dance track pounding in his head as he slowly made his way through the crowd to the bar. He sat down next to a cute guy with a beard. Mac looked at him. He wasn’t big enough to be a bear, but he definitely wasn’t a twink, either. The cute guy smiled at him.  
“Hey there.” Mac’s caught off guard.  
“H-hey,”  
“Name’s Justin. What’s yours?”  
“It’s Mac.”  
“Well Mac, can I get you a drink?”  
Mac had smiled back nervously. This was why he came here, wasn’t it?  
“Sure.”  
Three beers later, Justin had convinced Mac to dance with him. Mac was feeling a little buzzed at this point, but not too drunk. Mac glanced at the other men on the dance floor pressed close together. He turned back to see Justin looking at him with hooded eyes.  
It was now or never. In an impulsive move, Mac suddenly moved closer to Justin and kissed him.  
“I swear, I never do this” Mac said, as they parted slightly. Justin smiled at him, thumbs rubbing on his biceps like he understood. Mac found himself relaxing and being pulled back again.  
Five minutes later, Mac found himself in a bathroom stall furiously making out with a guy he’d just met. He moaned as Justin kissed his neck while running his hands over his back. He’d forgotten how good this felt. It had been so long since he’d done this with Rex. Justin gently bit Mac’s neck while he moved his hand between his legs, causing Mac to jump back in surprise.  
“Shit. I’m sorry, man,” Mac apologized.  
“No worries.” Justin said, grinning lazily. “By the way…who’s Dennis? You’ve said his name a few times now, he an ex of yours?”  
Mac laughed nervously. “Ha! What? No, he’s just my roommate and my best friend. We’ve known each other forever. He’s kinda like a blood brother to me.” Mac could tell Justin could see through him.  
“You should tell him. Seriously, I saw how uncomfortable you looked when you came in the bar, and I knew it wasn’t just because of the place. I could tell there was something weighing on your mind. You must be like what, almost forty? If you keep this up, you’re going to be miserable. You deserve to be happy, Mac.”  
Mac blinked owlishly a few times, as the words sank in, before a slow smile crept on his face. “I’ll do it. I’ll tell him on movie night. I’m not gonna wait for the monthly dinner.”  
“Monthly dinner?” Justin said, raising an eyebrow.

Mac shakes himself out of his day-dream, taking a deep breath while Dennis waits.  
“This is really hard. I’ve been psyching myself up to do this for a while, and I should just do it. And I know I’m probably going to Hell for this, but I had to tell you. Please don’t kick me out of the gang. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I-I love you, dude. I think I’ve loved you for a long time.” Mac forces himself to raise his head and look Dennis in the eye when he finishes talking.  
His heart quickens as he sees Dennis is smiling.  
“That’s it? Mac, I know that you’re in love with me. I figured you’d tell me when you felt ready, but honestly, I was starting to get a little tired of waiting. You’re my best friend and my blood brother. I’ve taken you out for dinner for years, I let you watch my sex tapes. Dude, I wore a thong in front of you. You think I would do that with Charlie?”  
“You looked good in it,” Mac says quietly as Dennis puts a hand over his.  
“I would never kick you out of the gang. We’re the Dynamic Duo. And the Bible says a lot of contradictory things. Not that I believe in any of that shit, but I don’t think you’re going to Hell. And if you are, it’s not gonna be because of me.”  
Mac smiles so wide he feels like he might burst. Mac leans forward. He can’t believe he’s finally going to do this. He softly kisses Dennis, who kisses back slowly. It’s better than all the times he’s imagined this, and he can’t believe he waited so long. They break apart after a minute and Mac rests his head on Dennis’ shoulder. Mac presses play on the remote and the movie starts up again.  
“Alright. This is the best part,” Mac says.


End file.
